A Weird Love
by Phocut
Summary: Chapter 1 up! "Kau tak membuat masalah apapun, jangan tegang begitu. Seongsangnim hanya ingin mengajakmu bicara saja." "Jangan begitu.. Nanti kau malah jatuh cinta padanya. Ingat kata pepatah Hyukk.. kekeke" "Heh yeoja tengik! Dibilangin malah nyolot!" "YAKK!" Super Junior official pairing. HaeHyuk. GS!Uke 'Hai.. Kenapa tak membalas pesanku Hyuk'
1. Chapter 1

**W****E****I****R****D**** LOVE**

CHAPTER PROLOG

Tittle : Weird Love

by : Phocut

Main Cast : EunHyuk

Other Cast : Kpop Artist

**Eunhyuk's POV**

"Aigooo! Jebal! Jangan sekarang!" aku duduk di bangku halte dengan menggerakkan gerakkan kakiku berusaha mengusir rasa ingin buang air kecilku. Ishh…. Sungguh aku menyesal, sangat menyesal kenapa saat di rumah Ryeowook tadi aku aku tak numpang memakai kamar mandinya saja. Arghhh! Kenapa hujan ini deras sekali? Aku berharap hujan ini segera reda. Aku sedikit tak menghiraukan hujan lebat itu sekarang, dipikiranku hanya ada kamar mandi T_T huwaaa merananya nasib ku…. Mungkin aku mulai gila. Aku berdoa ada sebuah kamar mandi jatuh dari langit di depanku -_- Kugerakkan kakiku semakin cepat dan tak beraturan, berharap semoga aku tak mengompol di sini. TAT kumohon ajhussi supir bus cepatlah datang! Jinjja! Omona! Aku merasa tak tahan lagi…. Andwae!

"Tes…tes…tes…"

Huwaaa…. Aku… A-Aku benar b-be… benar.. "Huwaaaaa…. eomma!" T^T Aku ngompol….. Eotteokhae! Aku menarik napas panjang dan menoleh kekanan kekiri. Haahhh…. Setidaknya disini sepi. Tapi banyak kendaraan lalu lalang ._. itu sama saja T.T hiks dan mengapa hujannya tak sederas tadi! Sekarang aku menyesal telah berharap agar hujan cepat berhenti. Aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah sudut halte, seorang ajhumma dan seorang namja kurasa berumur 20-an berjalan mendekati halte tempat aku berada. Sial… kurasa mereka akan menunggu bus disini juga -_- huwaa bagaimana jika mereka tahu aku mengompol disini T^T ini sangat memalukan. Ah! Tapi itu tidak mungkin lagi pula rok yang aku pakai setengah basah dan aku memakai jaket yang lumayan panjang, setidaknya dapat menutupi bokongku =.=. Kemungkinan mereka mengetahui aku ngompol kecil. Yah… itu benar.. kau pintar Hyukkie, sekarang kau hanya perlu menunggu bus datang, dan berharap rok sekolahmu tak bau air kencing. Itu busnya, aku sedikit berlari menaiki bus itu. Untungnya tak ada siapapun disana.

Aku berharap tak ada penumpang lain yang menaiki bus ini.. mianhae ajhussi supir bus bukannya aku mendoakan agar bus mu sepi tapi aku tak ingin harga diriku hancur, kudoakan kau mendapat banyak penumpang hingga bus mu penuh, tapi nanti. Setelah aku turun dari bus tentunya, aku duduk di bangku kelima disisi kiri bus. Selama perjalanan aku hanya memandang jalanan dari kaca berharap aku cepat sampai di rumah, dan tentu tak ada penumpang lain yang naik. Beberapa saat kemudian bus yang kunaiki berhenti disebuah halte dan.. oh tidak O_O ada murid dari sekolah lain yang ikut naik bus ini, sekitar 8 orang T^T ditambah seorang ajhumma yang membawa belanjaan. Omona kenapa murid sekolah itu harus duduk didepan dan kanan bangku yang aku tempati! Tak bisakah ditempat lain? Kumohon semoga tak tercium bau air kencing disini. Mau ditaruh mana wajahku nanti, meskipun mereka tak mengenalku tapi hey! Aku berstatus yeoja SMA! Aku merapatkan jaketku dan memakai tudungnya berusaha agar mereka tak melihatku sekaligus agar namaku tertutupi. Setidaknya jika tercium bau aneh di bus ini, kalaupun ada yang mengira bau itu berasal dari diriku, tak ada yang melihat rupa wajahku.

Cepatlah ajhussi! Kumohon cepatlah aku ingin segera pulang! Kenapa semakin lama bus ini semakin banyak penumpangnya? Dan aku belum juga SAMPAI DI RUMAH. Pabbo! Anak anak dari sekolah lain itu juga kenapa harus berbicara sampai seramai itu sih, ah … itu justru membantuku. Dengan begitu mereka tak akan menyadari keberadaanku. Sebenarnya aku dan teman teman ku jauh lebih ramai saat berkumpul -_-' tapi tetap saja, dua yeoja didepanku kenapa juga harus duduk serong untuk berbicara dengan temannya yang lain. Aish… sabarlah Hyukkie sebentar lagi kau akan sampai. Itu dia halte nya! Aku melihat halte itu seakan seorang ajhumma gila belanja yang melihat diskon besar besaran di sebuah mall. Cepat cepat kuberdiri segera keluar dari bus dan berlari menuju rumah. Aku harap tempat dudukku tadi tak basah. Ah… masa bodoh yang terpenting sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumah. Aku bergegas membuka pagar rumahku dan langsung menuju kamarku tanpa membuka sepatuku terlebih dahulu. Sekarang tugasku hanya harus mencuci rok dan celana dalamku mungkin jaketku juga sekalian -_-

Aku menjatuhkan diriku diatas kasur. Ahhh.. kasurku sayang. Aku merindukanmu. Berterima kasihlah pada eommaku yang terlalu menyayangiku sehingga menyuruhku mencuci piring dan menyapu halaman juga dalam rumah setelah aku turun dari kamarku –menghilangkan barang bukti ngompol- dengan perut keroncongan. Aku memang suka bersih bersih tapi tak setiap saat juga eommaku tercinta -.- Kuraih ponselku dari meja, tak biasanya aku mendapat sms, dapat 3 juga. Ini sebuah rekor. Dua pesan dari nomor tak dikenal dan satu pesan dari Sungmin.

Pesan pertama.

'_Ini nomorku... Woori'_

Aku baru ingat ia memberikan selembar kertas dan meminta seluruh yeoja di kelas untuk menuliskan nomor ponselnya, tulisan mereka tak ada yang benar -,- ada yang minta pulsa, pakai emotion aneh bin ajaib, pesan ayam bakar, digambar kartun, ada yang bilang mau nyantet, ada juga yang promosi jualan baju. -_- Baiklah cukup simpan nomor nya dan tak perlu kubalas.

Pesan kedua.

'_Annyeong... Kamu sedang apa Eunhyuk?'_

Eh? Siapa ya? Aku penasaran tapi aku terlalu miskin pulsa hingga tak cukup untuk mengirim sms -_- saat aku ingin menelpon seseorang yang mengangkat pasti yeoja dengan ucapan yang selalu sama _'pulsa yang ada miliki tidak cukup untuk meneruskan panggilan ini' _=.=a

Pesan ketiga dari Minho

'_noona.. Aku akan ke Seoul dua minggu lagi. Umma ku bilang aku akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan mu. Ah iya jangan lupa beritahu ajhumma dan ajhussi salam untuk mereka berdua. Aku ingin tau bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, apa masih seperti monyet atau berubah menjadi __kambing__? Tak perlu membalas pesan ini, aku tahu kau __tak pernah membeli__ pulsa kekeke ^^'_

-_-" dasar namdongsaeng kurang ajar. Jelas jelas aku manusia malah disamain sama monyet apa juga itu? Simpanse? Please! Monyet dan simpanse itu satu keluarga=_=. Yang sedikit lebih keren nggak ada apa? Kambing misalnya -_- Kalau kau tahu aku tak memiliki pulsa kenapa tak membelikannya '-' dasar kebo belo. Ish sudahlah tak penting memikirkan keroro setengah kebo itu lebih baik aku tidur sekarang.

Haah! Kenapa tak bisa tidur juga! Sudah satu jam aku berguling guling dikasur tapi tak ada rasa ngantuk sedikitpun justru aku merasa seperti ayam goreng tepung yang akan digoreng untuk dijual dikedai makanan pinggir jalan -_- Aku duduk melihat sekelilingku, kamarku bersih, meja belajarku tak berantakan, seragam sekolah sudah kusiapkan, buku pelajaran sudah kumasukkan dalam tas, dan aku juga sudah makan –setelah merengek meminta umma untuk memasak bulgogi yang memerlukan waktu satu jam menarik narik baju eommaku- lalu kenapa aku tiba-tiba insomnia begini? Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Jam dinding stroberi di kamarku sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas. Aigooo...

Drttt...drttt..

'1 pesan masuk'

'_Eunhyuk... sudah tidur?'_

Nomor yang tadi sore. Siapa dia? Darimana ia tahu namaku? Apa ia penguntit? Apa ia ingin menculikku? Bagaimana kalau ia adalah penjahat buronan huwaaa T.T umma... Tunggu dulu! Penjahat buronan pasti penjahat kelas kakap tak mungkin mengirimi pesan pada korbannya. Itu buang buang waktu. Kalaupun ia penguntit apa ia tak salah orang -_- hei.. aku termasuk tomboy di sekolahku, itu karena semua yeoja disekolahku itu feminim lebih tepatnya terlalu feminim dan kebanyakan dari mereka centil walau tak semua sih. Wajahku juga pas pas-an dari pada aku mengaku cantik lebih baik jujur kan? -_- lalu kalau ia ingin menculikku bagaimana caranya jika melalui sms? Aku bukan remaja labil yang akan menemui orang yang baru kukenal melalui dunia virtual. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku? Apa ia keturunan dukun? o_o Baru kali ini aku mendapat pesan seperti dari penggemar rahasia begini. Apa aku sebenarnya cantik hanya aku tak menyadarinya sehingga memiliki penggemar rahasia begini? Itu hanya hayalan ku yang terlalu tinggi aku tahu itu -_- aku melirik kalender disebelah meja belajarku. OMONA! Aku menepuk dahiku, kenapa baru ingat sekarang, besok ada upacara hari jadi sekolah aish! Aku harus cepat cepat tidur sekarang!

Eunhyuk's POV end

TBC/END


	2. Chapter 2

**Weird Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Isi cerita seutuhnya milik penulis. Semua cast di cerita ini milik Tuhan, dirinya, dan keluarganya masing masing. Namun jika diperkenankan khusus bagi Eunhyuk milik saya #geplaked**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan : Penulis tidak menanggung apabila cerita garing krenyes krenyes, bosenin, bikin ngantuk, bikin geregetan, gak nyambung, gak jelas, maupun timbul rasa ingin membunuh penulis. Harap tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Terima Kasih. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka boleh keluar dari laman ini. Bash tidak diizinkan. Flame diperbolehkan. Kalau ada waktu tinggalkan jejak yaa^^ Sekian bacotan saya kali ini. Selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning satu lagi… Alur lemot, Bahasa tak sesuai Eyd, typo bisa jadi bertebaran, sedikit ooc untuk beberapa karakter sedikit loh -_- gak banyak wehh -3-. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

"Hyukkie-ah jangan pasang wajah jelek seperti itu terus. "Sungmin mencubit hidung Eunhyuk gemas.

"A-aakhh... Lepashhh! Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum jika hariku sial begini!" Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu seperti monyet dilanda kesialan.. haha"

"MWO? YA! Kim Ryeowook! Apa maksud mu heh!" Eunhyuk melempar kotak susu kosong kearah Ryeowook.

TUKK

"Appo~" Ryeowook mengusap usap kepalanya. "Siapa suruh kau tak berhenti menggerutu begitu? Bibirmu komat kamit seperti dukun baca mantra, wajah mu juga ditekuk terus mirip cucian belum disetrika" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YAK!" Eunhyuk melotot.

"Berhentilah bertengkar" Kibum membalik lembaran novelnya.

"Haha… Memangnya kau kenapa Hyukkie-ah?" Sungmin tersenyum sembari menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jadi begini…" Eunhyuk mencomot kentang goreng Ryeowook -tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari empunya- dan memulai ceritanya.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hyuk pov**_

_Taeyeon –sang bendahara kelas yang akan bertransformasi menjadi medusa jika kau tak segera membayar uang kas- berjalan kearah bangkuku. "Hyuk.. Tadi Ahn seongsangnim mencarimu, kau disuruh datang ke ruang konseling secepatnya." _

"_Arraseo... Gomawo Taeyeon-ah." Yeoja itu tersenyum bak malaikat –melupakan sisi gelapnya- dan berlalu bersama teman temannya._

"_Ming.. Kau duluan saja. Aku mau menemui Ahn seongsangnim dulu." Sungmin yang tengah membereskan bukunya mengangguk mengerti. _

_Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ruang konseling. Ini sedikit aneh. Aku tak pernah dipanggil ke ruangan ini sebelumnya. Seingatku aku tak memiliki masalah ataupun pelanggaran apapun akhir-akhir ini. Lalu kenapa aku dipanggil Ahn seongsangnim? Hash.. lebih cepat aku kesana lebih cepat aku tahu._

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

"_Masuklah"_

_**Cklek **_

_Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti ada tekanan dan hawa yang aneh jika memasuki ruangan ini. Seakan kau sedang memasuki lokasi uji nyali dengan bermacam hantu dengan bentuk abstrak hasil pembantaian, pembunuhan, bunuh diri dan segala macam tetek bengeknya. Oke lupakan. Toh, guru konseling di sekolahku tak semengerikan kuchisake onna._

"_Chogiyo… Apa seongsangnim memanggilku?" _

"_Ne.. Masuklah Hyukjae-ssi." Kulihat Ahn seongsangnim duduk di kursi kerjanya sedang membolak balikkan suatu kertas. Aku melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu ruang uji nyali ini =_=._

"_Duduklah."_

"_Apa saya membuat masalah seongsangnim?"_

_Aku bertanya hati hati pada Ahn ssaem. Bukannya apa, tapi baru kali ini aku dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Jadi wajar saja aku sedikit takut. Aku mulai parno jangan jangan ada yang melihatku ngompol dan melaporkannya pada Ahn ssaem. Ah.. ani! Itu tak mungkin mana ada pelanggaran karena mengompol, meski memalukan tapi ini tak masuk di buku pelanggaran._

"_Kau tak membuat masaqlah apapun, jangan tegang begitu. Seongsangnim hanya ingin mengajakmu bicara saja." Ia tersenyum padaku._

_Ahn ssaem menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah buku. Itu tampak seperti grafik nilai siswa. Aku hanya mengangguk dan diam menunggu Ahn ssaem melanjutkan pembicaraannya._

"_Seongsaengnim langsung ke intinya saja ne? Jadi seongsangnim ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk menjadi tutor bagi siswa lain. Tenang saja, pihak sekolah akan memberi tahu pada orang tuamu. Kau juga akan mendapat nilai tambahan di pelajaran yang akan kau ajarkan pada siswa lain tersebut. Melihat dari nilai nilai rapor mu kau memiliki nilai selalu diatas rata rata bahkan beberapa nyaris sempurna, jadi bagaimana Hyukjae-ssi? Apa kau keberatan?" _

_Aku memasang senyum palsu. Bohong jika aku tak keberatan, ini sangat menyebalkan. Tutor siswa lain katanya? Haishh.. Aku ingin pulang sekolah cepat dan bagaimana jika aku akan menjadi tutor dari siswa yang bermasalah. Yang tingkahnya kayak preman pasar gitu? -3- Yasudahlah, toh aku tak mungkin menolaknya. Aku tahu cerita lama tentang siswa yang pernah menolak permintaan Ahn ssaem. Dan itu mengerikan. Hufft… terpaksa aku menurutinya. Lagipula nilai tambahan tak terlalu buruk juga kan._

"_Hyukjae-ssi? Kau mendengar ibu?"_

_Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Ah.. tentu saja tidak seongsangnim.. Saya dengan senang hati akan menjadi tutor siswa tersebut. Kalau boleh tahu siapa orangnya ssaem?"_

"_Namanya Lee Donghae. Kelas XI 3. Aku akan memberikan jadwalnya besok. Kau akan menjadi tutornya setiap pulang sekolah." _

_Kan apa aku bilang barusan. Shit! Memang siapa yang tak mengenal Lee Donghae itu?! Namja itu terkenal karena wajahnya. Banyak siswa yang tertarik padanya. Oh dan aku ingat ia memiliki klub penggemar di sekolah. Terakhir kudengar yeoja yang dekat dengannya pindah sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yang ku tahu pasti ia dibully habis habisan oleh para penggemar namja berwajah ikan itu. Besok akan menjadi neraka bagiku. _

"_Sekarang kau boleh kembali Hyukjae-ssi" Ahn ssaem tersenyum dan kembali berkutat dengan buku buku di mejanya. _

"_Kamsahamnida seongsangnim. Saya permisi dulu." Aku membungkukkan badanku dan pergi ke kantin menyusul Sungmin. _

_**Flashback end**_

**Author pov**

"Begitu ceritanya." Eunhyuk meminum jus strawberrynya habis.

"HAHAHAHAHA…." Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa mendengar keluh kesah sahabat monyetnya itu. Kibum pun tersenyum geli mendengar cerita yang Eunhyuk alami.

Eunhyuk merengut "Bukannya membuat mood ku kembali baik kalian malah mentertawakanku. Cih.." ia mengeluarkan ipod biru kesayangannya.

"Hahaha.. Chakkaman, Jadi.. Kau akan menjadi tutor untuk namja dengan penggemar liar itu heh? Saranku kau harus berhati hati dengan Jessica." Ryeowook mencolek pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aishh.. Ne! Makanya aku harus persiapan batin untuk menjadi tutor flower boys dengan fans para setan jahanam sepertinya selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Akh.. Micheo!" Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Jangan begitu.. Nanti kau malah jatuh cinta padanya. Ingat kata pepatah Hyukk.. kekeke" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heum… Dwaesseoyo" Eunhyuk memakai headsetnya tidak mengacuhkan ketiga sahabatnya .

Sungmin mengaduk minumannya malas. "Aku ingin pergi hari ini. Tak ada siapapun di rumah" ia memelas menatap ketiga temannya.

"Eoddi?" Tanya Kibum tanpa menghentikan kegiatan membaca novelnya.

"Molla" Sungmin menjadikan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau d'Collage?" usul Ryeowook

"Aku belum pernah kesana, itu restaurant seafood kan?" Sungmin meminum jus nya. Ryeowook mengagguk membenarkan.

"Baiklah. Aku mau saja. Kau bagaimana Bummie?" Sungmin melirik Kibum yang masih setia dengan acara –Mari membaca novel tebal bersama Kim Kibum-

"Aku terserah kalian." Jawab Kibum

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menunjuk Eunhyuk dengan dagunya. Kibum menepuk lengan Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk menoleh, ia menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap yeoja –berambut hitam sebahu yang tengah membaca novel- disebelahnya. Kibum tak menjawab ia justru menarik kedua earphone yang Eunhyuk pakai.

"Hei! Ke-"

"Depanmu" sela Kibum singkat. Ia membalikkan halaman buku novelnya.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua yeoja didepannya."Wae gurae?"

"Pulang sekolah kami mau pergi. Kau mau ikut?" Ryeowook menawarkan.

"Eoddi?" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya

"d'Collage" Sungmin menjawab.

"Baiklah..aku ikut. Kita kesana naik apa? Aku tadi pagi naik bus. Minnie mobilnya sedang rusak kan? Wookie selalu bersama si kepala besar itu."

Ryeowook langsung mendeathglare Eunhyuk yang jelas tak diperdulikan oleh monyet itu. Akhirnyapun mereka bertiga saling menatap Kibum, merasa diperhatikan Kibum menghela napasnya dan menyahut "Mobilku" ucapnya singkat. Ia menutup novelnya seraya berdiri.

"Ya! Eoddiga Bummie-ah?"

Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaaan Sungmin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya tepat saat bel –tanda istirahat berakhir- berbunyi. Kibum berjalan keluar kantin tanpa menoleh kearah teman temannya.

"Terkadang, ia mirip seperti peran yeoja misterius di film." Celetuk Ryeowook.

"Sikapnya berbeda 1800 dari Kyuhyun." Komentar Eunhyuk

"Setidaknya mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan, jenius dan selalu membawa benda keramat" lanjut Sungmin.

"Barang elektronik dan lembaran kertas memang bertolak belakang." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga pun bergegas menuju kelas.

**Eunhyuk pov **

Pulang sekolah bagaikan es kelapa muda di tengah gurun pasir bagiku. Terkadang aku berpikir jika sekolah itu tak beda jauh dengan penjara. Cctv mengintai dimana mana, gerbang keluar masuk dijaga satpam, peraturan selalu ketat, apalagi tak sedikit guru killer yang bertebaran di berbagai mata pelajaran.

Ayolah guru killer itu takkan membuatmu pintar, mereka hanya membuatmu takut, hasilnya kau belajar mati matian agar mendapat nilai bagus. Tentu itu karena kau tak dapat melirik jawaban di kanan kiri bangkumu -_-".

Mungkin aku akan rindu jaman jaman taman kanak kanak dulu =3= dimana semua guru tak pernah memarahiku, dimana sekolah itu seperti taman bermain/? apalagi aku sering dibelikan mainan, dan berpura pura menangis agar dibelikan es krim atau balon ._.v Aku merindukannya =_=

Sekarang aku, dan ketiga babuku, -mereka akan membunuhku jika mengetahui ini- Sungmin, Kibum, dan Ryeowook tengah berada di sebuah restaurant sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Tak ada hidangan makanan dihadapan kami, hanya beberapa minuman dan daftar menu yang menghiasi meja itu. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sibuk dengan ponselnya, Kibum seperti biasa, duduk diam membaca novel.

Aku penasaran kenapa ia selalu membawa novel atau buku kemanapun ia pergi, dan ia juga selalu berganti buku –setiap hari paling lama dua atau tiga hari, pernah sampai hampir satu minggu tapi itu ensiklopedia =3= itupun juga jarang terjadi- padahal buku yang ia bawa tebalnya selalu lebih dari 300 halaman.

Apa rumahnya memiliki perpustakaan besar sebesar lapangan sekolah yang menyimpan puluhan ribu buku didalamnya? Jika iya aku yakin sudah setengahnya ia baca. Bagaimana dengan koleksi novelnya? Pasti semua novel penulis terkenal, best seller, dan novel yang telah direalisasikan dalam layar lebar ia memilikinya. Atau jangan jangan keluarganya memiliki bisnis penerbitan buku jadi hampir semua buku novel ia memilikinya. Entahlah… Kapan kapan aku harus pergi kerumahnya, ya.. benar dari pada aku semakin ngawur mengarang cerita.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kaca jendela jalanan lumayan ramai, aku sering berhayal jika suatu hari aku memiliki namjachingu seorang pangeran yang akan mengantarku kemanapun aku mau dengan kuda putihnya.

Hayalan yang aneh menurutku, khas cerita dongeng sebelum tidur bukan? -_- dizaman modern seperti ini mana ada kuda berkeliaran di jalan, trotoar pula itu ebih tak mungkin =_= dan setahuku pangeran atau bukan tak ada bedanya di Negara yang tak menganut sistem kerajaan. Eh? Kenapa justru aku membicarakan pelajaran kewarganegaraan.

Aku terlalu banyak belajar sepertinya. Ckckck.. aku harus protes pada umma agar membebaskanku setidaknya seminggu untuk tak belajar dengan alasan ini, mungkin umma akan setuju. Mengingat ingat tentang hayalanku… Kuda apapun warna nya apa boleh berkeliaran di jalanan? Kurasa tidak. Ahh.. Mungkin tak masalah jika seperti pangeran William di Inggris sana. Sayangnya ini korea babe.. -3-

**DRASH….**

Hujan! Jemuranku! Aish… eotteoke! Apa Jung ajhumma tahu ada jemuran di balkon kamarku? Aish aku saja menyuruhnya untuk tak pernah memindahkan barang barang ku, meskipun ia tahu ia tak akan memindahkan jemuranku. Atau aku sms umma saja minta tolong mengambilkan jemuranku, baiklah.

MWO?! Aku membulatkan mataku, aigoo.. kenapa aku baru ingat kalau pulsaku habis! Dan kenapa di sekolah aku tak membelinya tadi TT^TT huwee... Jemuranku sayang.. baru saja tadi malam aku jemur, sekarang pasti sudah basah lagi. Haah.. sudahlah, setidaknya pakaian ku basah hanya berbau air hujan, itu lebih baik daripada bau air kencing, asal kau tahu saja aku belum bisa melupakan kejadian naas beberapa hari lalu itu -_-"

Bicara tentng hujan. Aku jadi semakin lapar.. Kau tahu? Jus stroberi ku sudah habis dari tadi, kapan aku makan? Perutku sudah demo layaknya mahasiswa yang demo meminta pemerintah menurunkan harga BBM. Tuh kan aku memikirkan pelajaran lagi. Aku benar benar harus protes pada umma untuk mengurangi jam belajarku. Kurasa otak kiri dan otak kananku hampir tak ada bedanya. Aku melepas earphone ku.

"Hey! Kita ke tempat ini untuk numpang duduk atau makan? Aku sudah sangat lapar" Aku menatap ketiga orang ini jenuh. Siapa sajaa perutku sudah keroncongan dari tadi woii -3-

"Kau pikir aku tak memiliki kursi dirumah sampai sampai aku masuk kedalam restaurant ini hanya untuk menumpang duduk?" Sungmin menatapku malas.

"Hmm" Aku balas menatapnya datar.

"Bukan kau saja yang kelaparan Hyukkie. Aku juga.."Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku menghembuskan napasku pasrah. "Sebenarnya kapan si nenek sihir dan ajhumma pelit itu datang?" aku menumpukan kepalaku pada meja restaurant.

"Jangan bilang ia nenek sihir, kalau Heechul eonni tahu habis riwayatmu" Ryeowook tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil melirikku sesekali.

"Kau lupa dirimu juga pelit Hyuk-ah?" Kibum meletakkan novelnya diatas meja. Hehehe.. aku lupa tentang itu.

"Memangnya aku pelit begitu?" Aku menggaruk rambutku, mungkin efek belum keramas beberapa hari ini, ahh baru dua hari sih. -_-

"Menurutmu?!" Mereka bicara serentak sambil menatapku. Pas begini saja mereka kompak. -_-

"Kita pesan makanan dulu saja, nanti mereka menyusul.. Chogiyo!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya memanggil pramusaji.

"Kenapa tak dari tadi saja sih" . Aku menatap Ryeowook gemas. Ingin rasanya sekali sekali aku menggigit kepala bocah itu. Ah kurasa aku harus mengurungkan niatku jika aku tak mau mati ditangan Yesung. Aku baru ingat kepala namjachingu bocah ini besar. Mungkin enak kalau kugigit =.=a Aish.. Ini efek kelaparan sepertinya.

"Hyuk.. Kau mau pesan apa?" Ryeowook mendorong daftar makanan kearahku. Aku mengembalikan daftar makanan itu.

"Aku mau jus stroberi 1 dan milkshake stroberi 1. Makanannya.. ada bulgogi kan?" pramusaji itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bulgogi dua porsi. Itu saja."

"Kau kelaparan eh?" Sungmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Hmm"

"Aku baru ingat kau tak suka seafood Hyukkie" Ryeowook menoleh kearahku, hey. Apa mereka tak memesan makanan?

"Setidaknya kau ingat kan?... Apa kalian tak memesan makanan?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung.

"Kau saja yang sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri." Kibum memasukkan novelnya dalam tas dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, yah.. sepertinya aku terlalu lama memikirkan cara membujuk eomma agar membolehkanku tak belajar selama beberapa hari.

"Mian.. Kami terlambat" Leeteuk eonni datang bersama Heechul eonni di belakangnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sementara Heechul tanpa basa basi langsung duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

Dasar nenek sihir sikapnya tak pernah berubah -_- Leeteuk duduk didepan Heechul, tepat disebelah Sungmin. Tak lama setelah mereka tiba, makanan pesanan kami pun datang. Akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir juga.

Aku, Kibum, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook menuju mall yang tak jauh dari d'college berada. Sementara Heechul dan Leeteuk eonni sudah berpisah dengan kami seusai makan tadi, katanya mereka mau menyiapkan baju pernikahan Heechul eonni, aku tak menyangka ada namja waras yang mau dengan nenek sihir itu -_-.

Kami berempat akan pergi belanja bersama. Belanja dalam hal yang berbeda tentunya. Aku hanya berjalan jalan saja tapi kalau ada sepatu sneakers yang menurutku keren kurasa aku akan membelinya.

Sementara ketiga sahabatku ini... Kibum pastinya akan membeli buku atau novel yang tebalnya melebihi buku sejarah, percayalah buku sejarah tak ada apa apa nya dengan buku buku koleksinya -3-

Ryeowook kujamin akan membeli barang yang berhubungan dengan hal masak memasak, seperti kompor baru mungkin? Atau panci anti gosong misalnya -.-#

Sementara Sungmin hampir sama seperti yeoja kebanyakan yang senang berbelanja pakaian, bedanya semua barang berwarna pink ia pasti akan membelinya tak peduli seperti apa bentuknya. Terkadang aku berpikir apa nanti namjachingu nya akan ia dandani dengan warna pink juga -_-

Dan disinilah aku berada. Makan es krim sambil menunggu Ketiga sahabatku yang tega teganya meninggalkanku sendirian untuk pergi belanja -3-. Sialnya, aku baru sadar jika atmku tertinggal di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Such a good day right? Baiklah.. setidaknya ada beberapa ribu won di dompetku.

Aku berjalan berkeliling mall. Sambil mencari cari lagu yang sedikit menghentak di ipod ku. Aku terus berjalan dengan tatapan focus pada layar ipod.

**BUGHH**

Aku memundurkan badanku saat menabrak seseorang.

"Hei! Hati hati noona!" Sial.. Sepertinya aku menumpahkan es krimku di bajunya.

"Eh.. Jeoseonghamnida.. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu barusan." Aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Gwaenchana.. Hanya kotor sedikit." Namja itu lebih tinggi dariku ia tersenyum sembari membersihkan sweaternya.

"Ah.. ini.." Aku menyodorkan tissue yang kuambil dari tas padanya. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Aku kembali membungkuk.

"Makanya kalau jalan itu pakai mata jangan pakai dengkul" Ucap namja dibelakang namja yang kutabrak.

What! Apa maksudnya?! Aku menatap namja itu sinis. "Dia yang kutabrak biasa saja, kenapa kau yang ngomel ngomel gitu?"

"Heh yeoja tengik! Dibilangin malah nyolot!" Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah sok diseram seramkan

"Ishh.. Kamu aja yang bawa repot masalah sepele seperti ini."

"Yak!" Namja itu melotot kearahku.

"Sudahlah Donghae hyung.. Yeoja ini juga sudah meminta maaf."

"Ishh.. Hyung ke mobil duluan." Namja menyebalkan itu berjalan melewatiku dan sekilas menatapku dengan tatapan seperti wajah kucing anggora merengut.

"Maafkan hyungku. Ia sedang ada masalah jadi mudah marah." Namja tinggi itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena menumpahkan es krim ke sweatermu. "

"Sudah kubilang tak apa. Aku menyusul hyung ku dulu ne?"

"Ne.. Kamsahamnida." Aku membungkukkan badanku. Setelahnya namja itu tersenyum ramah dan berjalan pergi mencari hyung –menyebalkan- nya.

Aku kembali berjalan mencari MinWookBum, lebih baik disingkat bukan? Terlalu ribet untuk menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu. Hei.. Aku tak sedang mendata daftar hadir siswa kan? -_-

Drttt...drttt..

Aku mengambil ponselku di saku jeansku.

'_1 pesan masuk'_

'_Hai.. Kenapa tak membalas pesanku Hyuk?'_

Oke. Aku mulai penasaran dan firasatku kembali berteriak nyaring mengatakan ini secret admirer ku. -3- Sepulang nanti aku akan membeli pulsa -_- sekarang biarkan saja dulu.

END/NEXT?

**Balasan review :**

**Polarise437 :** Sekali kali boleh dong Hyuk di nistakan di ff.. wkwk kapan lagi coba seorang Lee Hyuk Jae ngompol :v Hyukkie itu cantikkkk. Pakein wig sama dress aja pasti unyu bangetttt… wakaka.. Ini udah lanjut yaa..

Thanks for :

**HAEHYUK IS REAL****, ****Polarise437, ****wildapolaris****, ****dekdes, dan ****MonkeyShim**

Makasih yang menyempatkan membaca dan berbaik hati mau ngereview. Buat silent readers gua doain semoga celaka lu entar #plakk oke maafkan saya =3=. Next chap tunggu gua dapet wangsit #dijitak saya usahain cepet kok wkwk…


End file.
